


The Man Behind The Monster (Belongs To Me)

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry doesn't mind that Voldemort is a monster, because that monster belongs to *him.*





	The Man Behind The Monster (Belongs To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Anna!
> 
> Huge thanks Essa for Beta reading this. <3

The first time I tell him he’s mine, he’s reading some long winded report from one of his minions. The sun is shining through a half-open window, back-lighting him so he looks, for the moment, like a God. 

He likes sitting in front of that large window for that reason, I think. It makes him look even more impressive than he already is.

He looks up at me, surprised and amused. “Oh?” is all he says.

I stalk across the room, my legs tired from sitting cross-legged all morning, my left foot has the beginnings of pins and needles. None of that matters though. I feel like a panther ready to pounce on its prey.

“I’m your Horcrux,” I remind him, not that he needs it. The elegant silver collar around my neck is proof of that. “I’m your Horcrux, which makes you  _ mine. _ ”

“Yours…” He leans back in his chair, his hands folded across his tight stomach.

I climb onto the desk, pushing his papers out of my way. “Your soul lives inside of me. A piece of you forever entwined with my soul.”

He watches me closely as I lean across the desk, resting on my arms, my face inches away from his. I can make out every eyelash, the way the corners of his mouth turn down.

“I am, by default, the most precious thing you own, because I am you.”

I close the gap between us, pressing our lips together hungrily. I am always hungry for his kiss, for his touch, for  _ him _ .

He bites my bottom lip, tugging on it harshly. My mouth opens for him, and he’s kissing me heatedly, tugging me into his lap.

I melt into him. His large hands roam my body, tugging off my robe, exposing my body to his eyes.

I reach in between us and rub his hard cock through his robes. He moans into my mouth, his hands gripping my waist tightly.

He lifts me up, perching me on the edge of his desk. I spread my legs for him, and a slicked finger enters me. I gasp in pleasure, my head dropping back.

He nuzzles my throat, biting marks into my skin. I’m panting, needing more of him, and he presses a second finger into me.

I whine, needing more. My hips move on their own accord, grinding down on the fingers inside of me. He twists his fingers, stretching me to accommodate his large cock and ignoring my prostate.

“Please,” I beg.

“What do you want, Harry?”

I whimper, unable to even think. “You.”

He chuckles a deep sound that emanates through his body. I press hungry, needy kisses to his lips, cheeks, eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, please,” I beg. “Please.”

I feel the loss of his fingers, I clench around nothing but air. and I  _ need _ him so much more.

“Such a lovely boy,” he whispers, his warm breath ghosting over my ear and neck. I shiver.

“Such a lovely man,” I whisper back.

He pulls away from me slightly, surprise on his face. “You think I’m lovely?”

“Yes.”

He stares at me for a moment, his red eyes intense. His face softens, just a little. “Oh, Harry.”

I laugh as he gathers me up in his arms. I love this side of him, the side that only I ever get to see. The world may fear him, but only I ever get to the real side to him. The man behind the monster. My man. My monster.

He thrusts into me with a single swift movement, effectively cutting off my laughter.

“Oh.” I close my eyes in pleasure. His cock fills me perfectly. I feel so very full like every powerful thrust will split me in two.

It burns at first, his cock so large that it stretches me to my limits. He doesn't give me a chance to get used to the pain his cock brings before he’s pulling out. I feel the head flare against the rim of my hole and whine at the loss.

I clench around him, desperately trying to keep his dick inside of me. He bites down hard on a nipple as he snaps his hips, driving his cock deep into me. The feel of his mouth, hot and wet on my sensitive nipple, drives me crazy. I gasp, shuddering in pleasure. He tugs at my nipple, pulling and biting.

I am helpless at his hands, and all I can do is whimper and moan at every ministration. I wrap my legs around his waist, stopping him from pounding me slowly.

“Don’t tease,” I plead. “Or I will make you bottom.”

He snorts at my threat but picks up the pace. I lose the ability to speak as he slams into me.

Time stops and all that becomes important is the sound of our breathing and the satisfying way our skin slaps together.

He reaches between us and grasps my cock tightly, pumping it in time with his thrusts. My hands tug tightly on his robes. It’s all I can do at this point.

He adjusts his stance and every other trust hits my prostate with a deadly aim. I am a babbling, incoherent mess in his arms.

“Come for me,” the words are gentle and my body is helpless but to obey.

I cum screaming his name. Thick, ropey cum covers our chests, making his robes sticky, and I know he won’t care.

I slump against him, my energy drained. He places hot, open-mouthed kisses to my face as he continues to thrust into me, his hand still stroking my sensitive, spent cock.

By some miracle, my cock hardens at his persistence. I wrap my arms around his neck as I roll my hips to meet his erratic thrusts, my arse clenching him tightly as he ploughs into me.

He tugs harshly at my cock, twisting his hand as he pulls. Once, twice. I cum, tears of relief leaking from my eyes. He laps at my tears before he stiffens, his back arching. His cums inside of me, holding me close, whispering words that I only will ever hear.

 

~^~

 

The second time I tell him, we’re sitting on the Brighton beach in the island of Saint Vincent. The moon hangs low in the sky, and he looks wonderful in the moonlight. I wiggle my toes in the soft white sand. 

“You’re still mine,” I tell him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Am I now?” He has the same tone of amusement he did the last time I told him. He turns to look at me. “Does that mean you have to look after me?”

He runs his knuckles down the side of my face gently, and I smile. “I will always look after you,” I say.

His eyes lock with mine. “Always?”

“Always,” I say.

 

~^~

 

The next time the words are spoken, it's not by me. 

We’re in the middle of the battle. The members of the rebellion had stormed the Ministry two hours prior, something we had expected and planned for. We had given them a peaceful out, we had tried. The rebellion had fired the first spell and the battle began.

I make it to the Atrium where the last of the rebellion had gathered. Ron Weasley stands near the front of a line of rebels, his wand aloft, his red hair longer than I had ever seen it.

“Harry!” his deep blue eyes looking relieved, “Harry we have a Portkey ready…” He extends a hand to me.

I cock my head and stare at my former friend, baffled. “What are you talking about?” I ask.

Ron huffs impatiently, “We’ve come to rescue you, to save you from him!”

I shake my head. “I will never leave the man I love.”

Ron gapes at me, his face slack in disbelief. “He’s a monster.”

“I am Harry’s monster.” Voldemort’s hand slips into mine and we stand united together in front of my bewildered friend.

“No!”

I squeeze Voldemort’s hand tightly, his fingers laced with my own. He squeezes back, bringing the back of my hand to his lips.

“Yes.” I wish my friends could understand. It’s more than love. Our souls are connected. I know Voldemort on a level that no one else ever could.

“I am his.” Voldemort looks at me, repeating my words so all can hear us, “And he is mine.”

Ron makes a disgusted noise that echoes across the Atrium. The fighting has come to stop as everyone — Death Eater and Rebel can watch as the three of us talk.

“He’s brainwashing you!” Ron is frustrated, his ears a bright red that clashes with his hair. “You know we have to destroy his Horcruxes.”

“Destroy myself?” I ask quietly. “We always wanted to know why I shared a connection with him, now you do. I am also a Horcrux.”

The sound of Ron’s wand hitting the floor rings across the silent Atrium. The rebels who don’t know about the Horcruxes share dismayed looks with each other. They may not know what a Horcrux is, but they know enough that me being one is very bad news for them.

Voldemort pulls me closer to his side, wrapping an arm around me as he motions for his Death Eaters to move in and take down the last of the rebellion.

I look away as Ron is arrested. I don’t want to see my childhood best friend in handcuffs. Voldemort presses a kiss to my head. When I look up, his eyes are soft and filled with amusement.

“You don’t have to stay,” he tells me softly. “If you’d rather go.”

I shake my head. “I want them to see I am always by your side.”

“And I will always be yours,” he says, before capturing my lips in a fierce kiss that leaves me breathless.

“Damn right,” I tease. I tug on the front of his robes, “You are mine.”


End file.
